Fail Safe
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Our mission was a difficult one and Lady Tsunade had made it sound so simple. Seduce and capture four of the Akatsuki's members.Akatsuki x Kunoichi pairings


Okay so this is my newest fic!Ive noticed a shortage of Akatsuki and Kunoichi fics and I love em so ima try my hand at em.plz r&r and let me know what you think. and also if you are reading or have read my fic The Weakest Link I haven't forgotten about it this idea was just bugging me so much I had to type it.lurve you guys! and the councils' names are just ones that i made up.and i have no idea if taking an ANBU's mask off without permission is good or bad so i made my own conclusion.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto publicly but when Im at home alone on Saturday nights he's my whore!lol.**

* * *

_"The way I see it is that good friends support each other after something bad has happened, great friends act as if nothing has happened."_

* * *

Chapter One The Crime was to Love?

"Attention!Attention!Let this meeting be called to order!"the eldest council member Yamaki Kinzaburou yelled in a deep, clear voice. The room immediately fell silent. The other three council members stopped their meditating and opened their eyes.

"Let the prisoners be brought in,"Hashinaka Ayume, a woman with graying brown hair called in a voice that was almost to soft to hear.

The left door of the meeting room was opened and in walked four girls,each wearing an ANBU mask,escorted by at least eight other ANBU,two for each of the young women.

"Remove your masks,"Tashima Ayaka's gruff voice rang out next.

Systematically each girl was relieved of her ANBU mask. First the cat mask,when taken off it revealed cherry blossom pink hair and fierce green eyes, the young woman's face was scrunched up in deep hatred.

"Haruno Sakura,"began Watanabe Taisho, the last council member with graying green hair and baby blue eyes."Do you understand why you have been summoned here today and why you have had the dishonor of having your mask removed by hands other than your own?"

Sakura, in a refusal to acknowledge the council as human beings refused to address them as such, nodded once. This seemed to be enough for Taisho, but the other council elders lips pursed at such blatant disrespect.

Taisho turned to the next girl who was wearing a pig mask and nodded to the ANBU beside her. Her mask was taken off and out tumbled waist length blond hair tied high up in a ponytail, and azure eyes blazed with fury.

"Yamanaka Ino, do you understand why you have been summoned here today and why you have had the dishonor of having your mask removed by hands other than your own?"Taisho asked, looking the tall blond in the eyes.

Ino turned her head to the side and looked as if she would refuse to answer, but she thought better of it and jerked her head sharply, indicating a yes. Taisho accepted it and moved on to the young woman with the white tiger on the corner of her mask, revealing shoulder length midnight blue hair and opalescent lavender eyes filled with the fire of her anger.

"Hyuuga Hinata, do you under-"Taisho was cut off by an angelic voice saying,"Yeah yeah I understand blah blah blah get on with it!" Hinata crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,daring him to scold her or something like that. Across the room Lady Tsunade forced herself not to burst out in laughter trying to show some of the respect that her favorite kunoichi's were at the moment withholding. The elders were full of crap and it was time they were treated the way they treated others.Taisho merely blinked and inclined his head to the last ANBU member, who's wolf mask was promptly taken off revealing her chocolate brown hair that was in her traditional buns at the top of her head and her matching brown eyes were indignant, her pose haughty as she surveyed the entire council with a look that would have made people with some dignity flinch.

Taisho began his questions again."Kunai Ten Ten, do you understand why you have been summoned here today and why you have had the dishonor of having your mask removed by hands other than your own?"

The weapons mistress raised an eyebrow to let him know she wasn't going to tell him a yes or a no. Who were the council members fooling? This game of pretend power that they thought they had over everyone had gone too far. They knew as well as Sakura, Ino , Hinata and Ten Ten that all four kunoichi could literally dismantle this place in one fell swoop and no one in the village except for Naruto, Sasuke , Neji Shikamaru or Kakashi had a chance of even slowing them down before they did. Team work was an exceptionally beautiful thing when the girls had worked at it for the last five years and not anybody had a chance of stopping them once they were together with the killing intent on their minds. It was one of the things they prided themselves on.

"Now that the masks have been removed and every one who needs to be here is here we will ask the questions,"Tsunade spoke for the first time during the meeting, her face serious now. The kunoichi in front of her knew that the time for defiance was long past, it wasn't Tsunade's doing that brought them here. Although in a twisted way it kind of was, after all she did give them the _mission_.

"I would like for you girls to explain to the council the whole story, leave nothing out and please understand that by doing you will put yourself at risk of being exiled from the Village Hidden in the Leaves in for treason if you do not cooperate," Tsunade surveyed the four girls grimly over her clasped hands.

"Begin."

After a few moments of silence the girls began all together in a steady flow of voices.

"Our mission was a simple one and Lady Tsunade had made it sound so simple. Seduce and kill the Akatsuki's four main members. She had given us a year to complete this mission without any problems;after all back then we were the known as the Kunoichi Quartet or the Konaha Four. To us seducing S-class criminals was supposed to be a walk in the park, albeit that park was filled with land mines and any false step could end be the end of your life or damage you permanently. But it could be done with careful planning and team work and our Hokage is a woman who believes that anything could be done with careful planning. After all the Akatsuki were only men and men could be easily led astray with a little temptation. You may think that we could have turned this very VERY dangerous mission down but we had to accept it or we would never be completely considered the best. Many of you would also think that this is unfair to us, but you see we choose this mission and it choose us. We did what we had to do, nothing more, nothing less. We never intended to fall in love on this mission either but you have to understand that things happen. Things that are beyond our control and even yours. This is our story..."

Okay so like it,love it, or hate em.plz r&r let me know if you want me to continue and i will reveal the pairings in the next chap.

_Excerpt from Chapter Two The Mission:"He stared at me all night long as I danced on the pole,giving me non too subtle signs that he was interested. Most definitely I had my target Akasuna no Sasori in the palm of my hand while I danced but the question was did the red head want me enough to choose me as his concubine of the next six months?" _

PreSsING THe pURple butTon makeS me hAPPy!

**(m**)o_m_o out!


End file.
